An Elite Mercenary
by Kylenth
Summary: Daenerys hires Viper to help her get the Throne
1. Chapter 1

Viper groans. Pain was all he could feel. Pain was good. It means that somehow he was still alive. He was sure that he was dead when he felt the SRS Militia pilot fired into him. Grimacing at the memory, he looked around him. The pain began to subside. All around him, he could see that he was in a desert. Without his helmet, he could surely feel the glare of the bright sun. _'Strange,_ ' Viper thought, for he was sure that he was fighting on Typhon, where cliffs and jungles were covered the planet, not on the desert planet of Leviathan. The IMC abandoned that place a long time ago, only to be further humiliated when the Militia gained victory five years ago. All around him, were the remains of the IMS Draconis. Viper was even more confused. He could feel a headache coming to his head. Viper tensed, and suddenly grabbed the wingman elite lying on the ground. One of the metal plates of the IMS Draconis was being pushed aside. Viper dived for cover, hiding behind one of the metal scraps. If the SRS Militia pilot and his Vanguard Titan was still here, then he knew that his odds of survival were low. Checking his inventory, he saw that he still had a dozen satchel charges or more. Hopefully, the Vanguard Titan was in its doomstate, making his job easier. He quickly throws half of them where the metal plate was being pushed and then dives back to cover. He waits for the enemy to come out.

"Pilot, I do hope that you did not try to kill me just then," a voice projects into his helmet. Hearing the voice, Viper relaxed. It wasn't the Militia after all, it was his titan coming out of the ship. A Custom built Northstar, his titan was better than the average manufactured Northstar giving to pilots. It had a longer lasting flight core, more cluster missiles, and its VTOL hover kit could fly higher than others. Furthermore, his Northstar's Plasma Railgun dishes out far more damage, and is able to one-shot the average stryder titan when they are in half-health.

"VD its good to see you," Viper replied. "What happened? Why are we in a desert, when we were fighting above the jungles of Typhon?" _'And why are we still alive?_ ' Viper thought.

"Pilot, I also do not know what exactly happened, but my analysis over the event suggests that the IMS Draconis did the warp jump, along with us. Thus, we arrived to another planet. Whether this planet is Leviathan remains to be seen, as for now, there is not enough evidence to show that it is."

Viper nods, "Where are the others VD? The crew should be here too. They need the fix you." VD replied, "Unfortunately, all traces of the crew have been gone. I could not find a single IMC staff or solider on the remains of the ship. I also could not find traces that this is the work of the Militia. It seems that they never exists"

Viper grunts, but inside he was worried. ' _Not even a corpse? How in the world is this possible?'_ "We scavenge for batteries and weapons. A repair station should be on this ship, and I'll find food for myself to eat." Viper ordered. "Then we will attempt to communicate with the IMC."

"Acknowledged" VD replied.

After his titan was repaired, Viper found that although the crew disappeared, most of the machines still operated, including the security systems, IMC auto-titans, Spectres, Stalkers, Reapers and the M.R.V.N.s. Even the crows and widows were fine. It was enough to make a skirmish on militia soil and fight for a few days. Best of all, Viper found the armory, filled with all different types of weapons and ammo. Since he was a greedy guy, Viper decided to take all of them. What did you expect? He joined the Apex Predators for a reason. The money and the weapons. He loved the high tech ones given by the IMC.

"Pilot, with this load, my combat efficiency will decrease 8%," VD protested. "Even though I am custom build, the average Northstar would already malfunction with all of this load."

"Just do it VD," Viper replied. Typing into the control station, Viper entered the code to give all access the ship's system. Touching the button for the comms, Viper removed his helmet and put on the headset.

"This is Voodoo One, transmitting on all IMC frequencies. We are stuck on a planet and would like for assistance to evacuate this planet. Code is 63df3076kmg46142twr" Silence. Viper repeated this a few times, and still, there was silence. Frustrated, Viper took off the headset and threw it across the room.

"Well VD, I guess that we are not on Leviathan. The comms are able to communicate to at least several hundred thousand light years. Most likely we are on a planet beyond the frontier. "

"Acknowledged. I advise that we explore the area. The local fauna would be important to replace the food supply that we have."

"If, this planet has any." Viper grumbles. "I'll set up the probes to scout out the area. Meanwhile, you and the other machinery scout the perimeter of the ship and make sure that the ship is safeguarded."

Daenerys Targargyen, or Daenerys Stormborn, was restless. After she sacked Astapor, the unsullied elected Grey Worm to be their commander. Then, they all heard a loud boom. It shook the world, and she was sure that even Westeros had felt the tremor. Her dragons were frightened by the tremor too, even though they were in the air. They nearly roasted one of the unsullied, if she didn't tell them to clam down. Instead of going to Yunkai, Daenerys decided to investigate. Jorah protested, since he was sure that it was just a meteor, nothing special. But Daenerys disagreed. A meteor, she thought, could not make the land shake that bad. Besides, Barristan had said himself that it was possible that the meteor would be made of Valyrain steel. When they arrived to where the sound was, what she saw made her gasp. A huge rock, made purely of metal lies in the sand. It was painted white and grey, with red at the edges. The huge rock had a very odd shape, but it was very long. She could even see what looks like people walking around it like nothing happened. Wait... on closer inspection, it looked like they had red eyes.

"Jorah, " She beginned.

"Yes, my queen?" Jorah answered.

"Are those things people?"

"From the looks of it, no. Even I had never seen those things before. If you ask me, they look like golems from fairy tales, only to be built of metal."

Daenerys lead her horse forward, inspecting the area. The metal golems all looked at her, as if they were real people. The human sized ones had rectangular heads, while the larger ones had a wedge-head design.

Suddenly, she could hear sounds of huge footsteps. Out came huge metal giants, were walking towards her. Alarmed, the Unsullied readied their weapons and raised their shields, to defend their queen from the metal giants and the golems. Jorah and Barristan drew their swords, and her dragons began to hiss against the metal beings. But the golems and giants all lined up, and did not take a step further. Daenerys began to step forward, with her dragons flying next to her. But when she did, from the rock three metal golems flew up into the air, as if challenging her three dragons. One of them landed on the ground, while the other two floated above the line of metal golems and giants. The one that landed had a huge staff, and was leaning on it. It had a a smiling face, filled with huge teeth. But the face flipped up, and out jump a being. It looked up faced her, faceless and red. Jorah and Barristan were inches near her, readying to cut down the person if it moved to harm their queen. Daenerys was about to speak, but the person spoke first.

"What is your business being near the IMS Draconis?"

 **A/N**

 **AND CUT**

 **This maybe a one-shot I don't know. I don't really have time to write fanfiction, and usually I have schoolwork. This just came up in my mind, and was in my thoughts for a while. I know that my grammar is bad, and sticking to the lore and character wasn't that well. Ehh, this was my first time writing fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You will give me 5 million golden dragons. After all, I am holding this city for ransom." Viper casually said to the Wise Master.

"F-Five million? What kind of ransom is that? The entire city would become bankrupt! Besides, we don't even use dragons!" The Master exclaimed.

Viper shrugs, "It either that or the city would continued to be under siege, and you already saw how desperate the city needs food. Your economy is already beginning to suffer since you can't sell your services or slaves to the outside world. Its either that and the city could try to recover, or you'll never even get the chance to do so"

"Outrageous. We will not comply with your demand. Your greed, even for a new mercenary group, knows no bounds. We have powerful friends that will destroy you." The Wise Master replied.

"That is your decision?" Viper sighs, "Very well then. We'll continue the siege."

The Wise Master stands up, glares at him, then signals the guards to follow him as he leaves.

Viper looks at them as they make their way to the city, thinking on how he got here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Few days before._

"We heard a deafening sound and would like to investigate especially that metal rock. You should move out the way." Daenerys replied.

"The IMS Draconis is a property of Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, and by our contract, allows the Apex Mercenary to be considered as special forces of the IMC. Furthermore, all Apex Mercenary pilots are given a level 8 authority over IMC forces, regardless of ranks." Viper announced, "I cannot allow you to go near the IMS Draconis, for it is the property of the IMC, and could not be in the hands of anyone else."

"How dare you speak to the Queen like that? Do you know who she is?" Jorah Mormont gritted his teeth.

"No," Viper replied to him, amused. "We are from a far away place, so we never heard about its native people, culture, and its politics, so you could excuse me for being rude. But if you do manage to claim the IMS Draconis, know that the IMC always manages to get their stuff back. Even if it takes a few decades."

"How powerful do you claim to IMC to be?" Daenerys asked.

"It powerful enough to destroy your army in a few seconds." Viper Coldly replied.

"But you said to have never heard of us, and we too, have never heard of you. Surely if the IMC was that powerful, then we would have heard stories of the IMC. If they were as powerful as you claim them to be, then this IMC would have expanded it influence to here."

"That because the IMC is currently dealing with pacification problems of the Frontier. There is currently a rebellion and the IMC would like to put an end to it "

"I see." Daenerys said. She turned to Jorah. "Should we attack them?"

"I would advise against that, my queen. Although I am confident that killing them would be no problem, it brings an unknown variable into play. " We know nothing about the IMC, so they could be very powerful, or do not possess a threat. But they could manage to fly, which shows that they are advance, since only dragons are the know creatures to carry humans around to fly."  
Daenerys thought for a second, and then faced Viper again. "You said that you are a mercenary, am I right?"

"Correct."

"What is your price for your services?"

"My grace? Why are you hiring him?" Asked Jorah.

"We get to see how powerful the IMC claims to be. Besides, I am sure that he doesn't know the standard currency yet, so we could pay him a bit less that usual."

Viper thought about it. Then he replied, "Because we are new to this land, we will not accept gold. Based on your army, you are going to fight an enemy. I propose that we will fight in that battle and only us alone, and in exchange, you will give us information about this world, people, culture, and its politics."

"Alone? You want to fight against a city with only a hundred or so of golems?" Daenerys questions him.

"It is to build our reputation and to show you and the world our capabilities." Viper smirked. "Besides, we will be staying here quite a long time, and until the IMC arrives, the I could still do a few contracts."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Days after the meeting_

Viper reassembled his CAR, bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do but wait and figure out who were Yunkai's "powerful friends" and destroy them in front of Yunkai, demoralizing the city and showing the world the power of the Apex Predators. Well technically, it was only him. And VD. Everything else was the IMC property that they were "borrowing".

"Pilot, probes report a forces of 2000 armored and saddled warriors heading towards Yunkai. From the banners, it looks like they are a mercenary company called the Second Sons." VD reported to Viper.

"How long will they arrive?" Viper asked.

"Around 1 hour, judging from their speed."

"Prepare the titans and the machines. "We should kill them easily" Viper ordered VD.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Daario Naharis sighed. He lost a bet with captain, Mero, and now has to ride in the back, while his captain and the soldiers get the excitement. It wasn't fine. He feels that he only gets the thrill when others are actively trying to kill him. And seeing that their enemy was only 100 or so people, it was unlikely that he would ever see action.

But he did hear rumors that Daenerys Stormborn, and her stolen army of 8000 Unsullied, was coming to Yunkai. Perhaps that was why Yunkai paid them a lot of money. He would like to see Daenerys Stormborn. From the rumors, it appears that she was very beautiful.

"Prepare to attack!" He heard a faint shout in the front. He relaxed and slowed his horse a bit down. It wasn't like he would fight anyways. 2000 saddled people versus 100 or so men? Of course 2000 people would win! But he saw 6 huge giants metal beings. And one of them was flying. His blood ran cold and his instincts told him to run. Something bad was going to happen with this attack. He urged his horse to go on top of a small rocky hill on the side. There was a whirly sound coming from the metal beings, with three of them carrying a box with a spinning cylinder in front. And that was the moment when hell broke loose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sitting in VD, Viper saw them coming. He could have just sniped them with the Plasma Railgun, but he wanted to send a message. With two Ions in the center, they would first use their Ion cores to wipe out the entire 500 or so people, demoralizing the company, and then use Legion to wipe of the rest. Those who try to escape would be killed or captured by the hidden stalkers and spectres hidden around the massacre area. It was a simple strategy, but it would definitely be effective against the primitive world that he landed in. As the second sons rode closer, Viper gave the word that would change this world forever.

"Fire"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the devil's magic. There was no other explanation for how come so many people were killed in such a short amount of time, and in a brutal manner. Two bright and red pillars suddenly erupted from two of the demons, making hundreds of their brothers disappear within seconds. The only traces of their existence were these tiny raindrops of blood that splattered the ground. Then came the explosions. Another hundred of our men died, with the rest of the men and horses scared and confused by the explosions. The sound of _Rat-ta-ta-ta-tat_ filled the area, with men and horses alike dropping like flies. Limbs, head, bodies, and blood, were litter all over the battlefield. Just a few seconds into combat and it was a disaster.

"Retreat!" Daario shouted to what was left of the Second Sons. "Retreat! Escape for your lives!" His horse bucking, he was one of the couple dozen that escaped the slaughter. But it was for naught, for as soon as he did, human sized red eye demons appear, and used their black rods to kill them. Daario Naharis felt a sharp pain in his chest, and fell to the ground. Funny though, since he never felt it. Laying on the ground, he closed his eyes, knowing at least he would forget the slaughter that happened seconds ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **A/N**

 **RIP me for forgetting to add breaks. Oh well hope its still readable. As for why I choose Viper's titan to be call VD, well, since Viper's call sign was Voodoo One, I just decided to take the V and the D from Voodoo. I know its not creative but oh well. I might add breaks to chapter 1. Tell me what you think guys!**

 **Edit:RIP I should not have copied from fanfiction itself...**


End file.
